teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of Teen Wolf. It was announced on July 12, 2012.http://www.deadline.com/2012/07/teen-wolf-renewed-season-3-mtv-comic-con-2012/ Part One began filming on December 3, 2012http://collider.com/dylan-obrien-the-first-time-teen-wolf-season-3-interview/204204/ and wrapped up on May 5, 2013. Part Two began filming on July 29, 2013, and wrapped up on December 19, 2013.http://www.hypable.com/2013/07/18/teen-wolf-season-3b-release-dat/ Season Three premiered on June 3, 2013 with "Tattoo", and ended with "The Divine Move" on March 24, 2014. Plot Part One Jackson Whittemore (Colton Haynes) has moved to London. A new teacher, Jennifer Blake (Haley Webb), has joined Beacon Hills High with a keen eye for Derek. While infiltrating the Alpha Pack who have taken refuge in a bank, they discover that Erica is dead and Derek's sister Cora Hale (Adelaide Kane) is a prisoner and free them. Scott McCall (Tyler Posey), Allison Argent (Crystal Reed), Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin) and the rest of the gang find themselves up against a new enemy: the lethal Alpha pack that has come to Beacon Hills, who have kidnapped Vernon Boyd (Sinqua Walls). Not only that but a mysterious, threatening, supernatural Druid has been taking categorized people as sacrifices, killing them and absorbing their power to go against the Alpha pack. Part Two While Scott struggles to find his place as an Alpha, he, Allison and Stiles begin to experience strange side effects as a result of reigniting the power within Beacon Hills. They soon discover that the answer to their problems may be found in a new student named Kira Yukimura (Arden Cho), a girl with remarkable powers of her own. Cast Returning Characters Main Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall (24 episodes) * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent (24 episodes) * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (24 episodes)/Nogitsune (8 episodes) * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (24 episodes) * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (22 episodes) Guest Cast * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski (21 episodes) * Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey (21 episodes) * J. R. Bourne as Chris Argent (20 episodes) * Charlie Carver as Ethan (19 episodes) * Max Carver as Aiden (19 episodes) * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (17 episodes) * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton (15 episodes) * Ian Bohen as Peter Hale (13 episodes) * Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani (13 episodes) * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (12 episodes) * Matthew Del Negro as Agent Rafael McCall (12 episodes) * Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale (12 episodes) * Gideon Emery as Deucalion (10 episodes) * Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari (11 episodes) * Felisha Terrell as Kali (9 episodes) * Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock (10 episodes) * Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd (8 episodes) * Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura (8 episodes) * Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura (7 episodes) * Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell (7 episodes) * Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis (5 episodes) * Ryan Kelley as Deputy Parrish (6 episodes) * Aaron Hendry as the Nogitsune (5 episodes)/Brunski (2 episodes) * Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme (4 episodes) * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate (3 episodes) * Jill Wagner as Kate Argent (3 episodes) * Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes (3 episodes) * Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent (3 episodes) * Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle (2 episodes) * Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera (2 episodes) * Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker (2 episodes) * Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera (2 episodes) * Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate (2 episodes) * Doug Jones as William Barrow (1 episode) * Geno Segers as Kincaid (1 episode) * Alicia Coppola as Talia Hale (1 episode) Lineup Changes *Colton Haynes is no longer billed as "Main Cast". Episodes Videos Teen Wolf Official Trailer (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf This Might Hurt (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf 'Meet Shadow' Official Promo (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf 'This Might Hurt' Promo 2 (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf 'This Might Hurt' Promo 4 (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf Official Promo (Season 3) MTV References Category:Season Three